1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance television camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional surveillance television cameras comprise a base mounted on an installation surface and a rotating disc rotatably mounted on the base. A tilt shaft for holding the surveillance television camera is mounted on the rotating disc. The rotating disc and tilt shaft are remotely controlled so as to be rotated. A protecting cover is sometimes mounted on the base to protect the surveillance television camera. Furthermore, a smoke cover is sometimes attached to the base so that the surveillance television camera becomes less conspicuous. On the other hand, the protecting cover is sometimes detached from the base in order that the visual field of the television camera may be enlarged.
In the conventional television cameras, however, the protecting cover and smoke cover cannot be detached while the base is kept mounted on the installation surface. Accordingly, the entire surveillance television camera is required to be detached from the installation surface every time the protecting cover or smoke cover is detached from the base.